Various terminal components with clamping springs for connecting electrical conductors are known. In conjunction with a busbar which bears a plurality of clamping springs for forming clamping points, the terminal components may be used as collective connections for potential distribution.
DE 101 03 145 C1 discloses a terminal block for electrical distribution boards having a conductor rail and a multiplicity of connection elements for connecting conductors, which are to be connected, to the conductor rail. The conductor rail may be in the form of an angled busbar with openings for inserting conductors to be connected. Clamping springs are respectively hooked into the openings, a plurality of openings being arranged along the length of the conductor rail section in order to form a single-row terminal component.
DE 199 18 842 B4 discloses a multi-row collective connection for electrical distribution installations, in which two L-shaped insulating material housings are interleaved in one another in an offset manner. The busbars of the two rows are not connected to one another in an electrically conductive manner. The busbars have a cage tension spring for receiving an electrical conductor with a large cross section and adjoining leaf spring tongues for connecting conductors with a smaller cross section.
DE 199 34 555 C1 shows a terminal block for electrical distribution boards having spring terminal connections which are arranged along a row and are intended to receive conductors with a small cross section and having a screw terminal connection for connecting a conductor with a large cross section.
Comparable collective terminal blocks are also known from DE 199 40 971 B4, DE 199 45 817 C2, DE 201 05 501 U1, DE 299 21 249 U1 and EP 1 587 166 B1.
DE 41 32 407 A1 discloses a collective connection for electrical distribution installations, in which a busbar is divided into an upper deck and a lower deck which run substantially parallel to one another. Cage tension springs are suspended in two rows above one another on the busbar of the upper and lower decks. In addition, cage tension springs of a larger dimension are suspended only from the lower deck, these cage tension springs occupying the space actually intended for the upper deck.
DE 28 25 291 C1 and EP 1 391 965 B1 also disclose electrical spring force terminal connections with a hole collar which extends in the conductor push-through direction. A clamping point for an electrical conductor is formed between the hole collar inner wall surface and an end of a leaf spring that extends into a material passage.